


Boyfriends?

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Drabble #3Word Prompt: Lawn





	Boyfriends?

“Harry… what are we?”

Harry turns to look at Louis, laying in the grass, with his eyes shining under the moonlight. He grabs Louis’ hand and places a gentle kiss right on his palm. “We’re everything Louis. Best friends, lovers, boyfriends. Whatever you want to be.” 

Louis gives him a crinkly-eyed smile and it’s then that Harry realizes his favorite view isn’t the stars in the sky anymore; it’s the stars in Louis’ eyes when he smiles. He’s so smitten with this boy. 

He is so lost in Louis’ eyes, he almost doesn’t hear him when he says, “Boyfriends, then.” 


End file.
